Anime Confessions - CherieRoseLoveless
by yoshi3000
Summary: Remember Video Game Confessions? If there's places for video game characters, there's one for anime characters. Ryo, the bartender, handles all kinds of characters. In this special episode, secrets are spilled of Ryo's past and of his guest, CherieRoseLoveless (In reference to all her One Piece works). M for swear, perverted humor, and so forth. (Confession no.12) Cherie/Mihawk


T _he following is a bit of a take on Video Game Confessions which belongs to the comedic genius of Doug Walker of Channel Awesome. One Piece belongs to Oda. And to make this more fun to you the reader, I suggest putting on the theme from Video Game Confessions ( /watch?v=tCrrZ1NnCuM )_

 _A/N: Special guest! CherieRoseLoveless (And a bit of explanation, this conversation would take place every in Talk Time, but after the Nightingale Girl)_

* * *

 ** _Anime Confessions – Cherie Rose Loveless_**

* * *

 _You're introduced to a young Saya-jin male of African descent about 5'9'' with a lean frame. His hair spiked and black with eyes of light gray. He wears a typical outfit of a bartender for a fancy restaurant._

* * *

 ** _"This is Ryo Nazo, a semi-retired Time Patroller. Ryo works in the seven-star restaurant known as the Tori Dragon Palace (which is two blocks away from the Pixel Palace). There, some of anime's most popular celebrities pop in to have a drink. Sometimes, they share stories, and even secrets. Because—as we all know—what the bartender hears is confidential... isn't it?"_**

* * *

Cherie

* * *

 **So I was sitting there tending the bar and this time I get a fellow reality warper, CherieRoseLoveless. Now this one is lucky on two fronts. One, she's rumored to have got her warping powers from literally being struck by a thunderbolt, and two, she gained a youthful look from it. Lucky. So all five foot two of her takes a sit, and I get her a glass of Barcadi.**

 **"Cherie…" I said.**

 **"Ah, Ryo. It's good to meet the famed bartender. You are sexy as they say you are. Not as much as Mihawk, but pretty close." Cherie said to me downing her drink.**

 **Oh no. Cherie is one of those reality warpers. The type who while not villainous, pretty much abuse their power for perversions.**

 **"So, Cherie, what had you been up too?" I asked trying to keep my eyes of her black cleavage baring mini-dress.**

 **"I took over one of the worlds of One Piece. It needs some pervert in its blood." She said with a smile.**

 **"Oh kami, what did you do?" I asked nervously.**

 **"I gave reality warping powers to the Straw Hats and Usopp took over the WG with the Lie-Lie Fruit. Now we all chill and do dares over the internet." Cherie said cheerfully. "By the way, nice dares "Man of Shadows"."**

 **Oh shit, she knows! I went anon to avoid that! Well, it was worth seeing Nami getting railed by Luffy, Zoro, and everyone else except Sanji.**

 **"How did you know?" I asked.**

 **"It helps to be a warper at times, don't it? It was simple really. I tailed the connection to you." She remarked. "And I did some digging."**

 **Apparently, she heard of me and had wanted to meet me in person. Now I was interested all the more interested in Cherie. She wanted to spill some details and I had to do my job. So, I make a Caribou Lou with extra lime to get her started off.**

 **"You and I have a lot in common you now." She said taking a sipping. "Like you, I'm from Earth Prime."**

 **Now my eyes widened. I was shaking on how the hell she knew that. And if she was from Earth Prime, that meant…but I digress. I nod nervously.**

 **"Ugh, cut the crap, Ryo Nazo. Or should I say Ryo Blackthorn." She says to me with a Cheshire Cat grin.**

 **Shit. The whole bar goes silent and Dawn dropped her glass. All the patrons are looking at me now!**

 **"Hold up! You're one of the Blackthorns! That means you're…" Dawn said before I cut her off.**

 **"Yes, I'm apart of the most powerful warper clan. And apparently Cherie knew damn well." I said rolling my eyes. "But I'm more curious in how you became a warper. 10th level warpers don't just happen."**

* * *

((A/N: Allow me, the author, to interrupt your reading for a bit. If you want more detail on the rank of warpers, you'll have to read Josho Arc 2 : Aftermath of Anistar. Now back to the confession.))

* * *

 **Cherie looks at me rather forlorn and sad before she started, "Unlike you, who has alien powers to abuse and devices to get you started, I had nothing but the clothes on my back which didn't last for shit."**

 **She downs her drink and asks for something heavier to which I give a Zombie drink.**

 **"I was like you. A normal Otaku who was a loner until cosmic bullshit occurred stealing me away from my home and my old life. I ended in the world of One Piece, or at least one of them." She said with her grip tightening on the drink. "I was taken by the World Noble and made as their sex toy. Funny thing about World Nobles, they aren't well endowed at all."**

 **I was shocked that she had a past like that. You wouldn't think something like her was a survivor.**

 **"I left that hole gaining powers of my own and wound up joining the Straw Hats against my will. Luffy dragged me on that ship and so I relented. Eventually, I got up to the battle at Marineford. I didn't fare well." She said dryly drinking her drink.**

 **I pour her a Long Island Ice Tea and asked, "What happened? Bit off more than you handle."**

 **She laughed at that and said, "No. The black magic I had been abusing was killing me slowly. That and it was eating away at my sanity. There I was, dying. You remember the rumors about the thunderbolt, right?"**

 **I nodded, and she confirmed. But there had been more to it.**

 **"I was zapped by a thunderbolt, yes, but I woke up in a white void with an old man. Turns out he's a reality warper who accidentally caused the bullshit that brought to the world of One Piece. He was dying and lost control. Before he died, he asked me to stay with him. He needed comfort. He would die peacefully and pass the powers to me." She said warmly.**

 **"So how does it feel to be a 10th level warper?" I ask pouring her another Long Island Iced Tea.**

 **She cracked a wide smile and said, "It's awesome. One thing, I became super-sane like you. Helps to rid the shitty moments…still trying to rid my low self-esteem of my appearance. So I froze time, killed Loveless, and took a new name for myself. The old Natalie was dead, and out born the famed warper, Cherie Rose Loveless."**

 **I could understand. I dropped the Blackthorn name due to my mixed feelings of it. I have issues towards my clan. And I know what you're thinking, what problem would I have with Akira and Genevieve? No, my beef isn't with them. Mine is with Kaneda and Katsumi "Jade" Blackthorn, my shitty parents. But I digress on that issue.**

 **"I took over the world by starting my dare show and you know the rest. Now, the Straw Hats own that world, and I'm more powerful than I could ever dream." She said with a smile. "And all the sex I could ask for."**

 **I paled at that, but I wasn't no better. We were practically both swingers in the sense.**

 **"In the end, I'm all good now and even exacted some more payback. Thanks to you and that friend of ours." Cherie said coyly.**

 **She comes up and whispered into my ear, "Shalulia becoming a slave was brilliant. Breaking the haughty bitch was a joy."**

 **I would know because, yes, I do watch her show, Talk Time. It's the most popular thing among warpers. Hell, the council won't even touch her. She pays me and I end leaving the bar with her at closing time. Not that I regret it.**

 **The next morning, I woke up at her place with a light hangover and Cherie cuddling me. Her black hair looked so messy and adorable. She was so peaceful asleep. Then I notice Shalulia in the corner of the room. She broke Shalulia well. Funny that, she's married to Mihawk, but he doesn't give a damn he's being cucked all the time. Then again, he's got the slave to fool around with…so there's that. In the end, Cherie does visit the bar more often and I ride Shalulia every other weekend.**

 ** _You see a lot of strange things as a bartender, see a lot strange things at the Tori Dragon. So, I see a lot of strange things as a bartender at the Tori Dragon, and that isn't no lie. Swear to it!_**

* * *

(A/N: Cherie had to be on this show! Not only did I reference and connect all her One Piece works, I give a justification to how she became an all-powerful warper! And Ryo being a Blackthorn was something I was hinting this is the Son Goku. To fully confirm, he's Jōshō's younger brother. But why is half-Saya-jin/Endurion and not half-human/Endurion. That's another story. 10/13/17 Final Edit. Since Cherie is rewriting the Nightingale Girl, I don't really know if the assumed ending will happen, but let's just roll with it.)


End file.
